encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pagsunod
Pagsunod (English: Obedience) is the 194th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaPagsunod. Plot Summary In the Stream of Truth Cassiopea has returned to the stream, bringing bags of food, and called out the creature to give them to him. Moments later, it appeared from below the waters, instructing the Hara Duri-e to leave it by the shore. She did it and as she sat on a branch of a tree, Cassiopea asked the creature if he knows more information regarding the Bathalumang Haliya. He replied that he recognizes many things about her for she always watches her when she goes to the Stream of Truth. :The Creature's Story About the Bathalumang Haliya: :Every night, when the twin moons are at its peek, the Bathalumang Haliya descends from her home to the Stream of Truth to bathe. Often times, her pastime is being interrupted when someone goes to the waters, who have no idea that the Bathaluman is in the sacred stream as well. Haliya is very elusive, so she does not show herself to anyone. In the creature's opinion, the she is a very reserved Bathaluman, who is very happy and contented with her solitude. Cassiopea, on the other hand, said to the creature that she already know all the things he said, especially that she witnessed how elusive the Bathaluman was. What she wanted to know is how could she talk to her. He then told the Hara Duri-e that she will only fail, for Haliya does not talk to anyone. That is why she lives on the moon. Desperate, she refused to accept what the creature has said, especially that they need her help. She then pleaded to him to say more things that would give her a way to speak to the intractable Bathaluman. The creature then answered that the Bathaluman is fond of honey. :The Creature's Flashback: :There was one night when an Encantado went to the stream, bringing a honey that the Bathaluman had seen. As the Encantado turned his back, Haliya stole the container from him. As he returned from the shore, the Encantado noticed that his honey was finally gone. The creature then witnessed how happy the Bathaluman was when she got the honey. She deliciously eat all of it until she fell asleep from being full. The morning came, and the twin moons did not vanished on the skies, for Haliya had not managed to return home. When she woke up, the Bathaluman was surprised that it is already morning. As soon as she saw the surroundings, she immediately ascended back to the moon and vanished from the stream. The Creature then said that she only knew few things about her, and one of them is that the beautiful and graceful Bathaluman is really fond of eating honey. After knowing about Haliya's story from him, Cassiopea thanked him for the information, for it would be a huge help for her to capture and speak to the elusive Bathaluman. The Hara Duri-e then vanished from his presence. In the Forest Emre was still bounded to a tree by the Bathalumang Ether, who said that Cassiopea have not come back for him, and it looked like his disciple had already forsaken him. She then wondered where the Hara Duri-e was. The Bathaluman paused for a moment, and asked Emre why she cannot read her mind and where did Cassiopea went. Emre in turn, said that he was the only one Ether needed, and why must she know about her whereabouts. The Bathaluman smiled, and said that she is feeling strange, that Cassiopea will not let the former Bathala in that predicament except she was doing something against her. Emre told her to let the Hara Duri-e be and just settle with him as her captive, but the Bathaluman refused, saying that she needs to find out where her Diwata disciple is. Ether vanished from his presence. Meanwhile, morning came, and Hara Pirena returned to her father's camp in the woods. She was greeted by Deshna, who immediately asked her if she was successful on her mission. Dejected, the Hara told her younger sister that she failed to retrieve the Ginintuang Orasan from Etherians, and someone else have stolen it. The young Diwata asked who, but Pirena did not know, saying that she could not bring back her daughter Mira or Deshna's friend Gilas anymore. She then wished that Mira and the others who died must forgive her for she cannot save them. As the two siblings talked, their father Hagorn arrived, along with some of his soldiers. He then called his daughter, who got her attention and asked one of his men to bring him a bag which contains something. The Rama Duri-e then showed what was inside the bag, and it was revealed to be the Golden Hourglass the Hara was looking for. The two were then surprised and relieved to what they saw and Hagorn asked Pirena to take it. She and Deshna looked at each other and went to her father to take the Hourglass. Pirena cannot believe if what she was holding is true, and if Hagorn was willingly giving it to her. Her father replied that it is for Mira, and the Hara thanked him and embraced him. She then said that she can now prove that Hagorn could still change for the better and it was only right that she fought for his life from her sisters. :Pirena's Flashback: :Inside the meeting chambers in the palace, Hara Danaya was instructing Sang'gre Alena to follow Muros and give a scroll to him, which contains what they will do with Hagorn. This was heard by Hara Pirena and asked about this action, and Alena replied that Pirena's father was sentenced to death, and she and Muros were commanded by the Hara to carry it out. After hearing this, the Hara of Hathoria pleaded to her younger sister to not do this to her father and not kill him. Danaya reminded the Hara that the Rama Duri-e of Hathoria has done terrible things against Encantadia, but Pirena disregarded it, adding that her father may have done a lot of evil, but even the most wicked ones could also change, especially if they would help them to go to the right path. She then reiterated her plea to Danaya and Alena to spare Hagorn's life, but instead to just keep him locked in a prison. As Hagorn looked on, Pirena then said that she have argued with her sister about that matter for a long time, but her plea stood up to them. That was the reason he was not executed but instead imprisoned in the secret prison for a long time without anyone knowing that he was alive. And what he did for her proves that her decision of pleading for his life was right, for Hagorn truly has a heart as well. The Hara thanked and embraced her father again as he commanded her to go, before he would change his mind. Deshna offered to come with her, but the Rama Duri-e asked her younger daughter to let her be. Pirena however, made sure to her Apwe that she will bring Gilas back to her, while Deshna told her to take care. She then vanished, leaving Hagorn and Deshna behind. Afterwards, the young Diwata approached her father and asked about what she had heard, about he was an evil Hathor who have done nothing but wreak havoc and bring death to any being. But like Pirena, Deshna proved that what the others said was not true. She then thanked Hagorn for doing that to them, and whatever they say about him, she only knows one thing: her father also is a good being. Deshna then embraced her father while he commanded her to leave them for now and he needs to tell his soldiers something. As Deshna walked away, one of the soldiers approached his Lord and said that his daughters were happy to what he did. However, Hagorn declared that he did not do it for Pirena, but for them as well, because he will use her as a way for them to fight each other. The soldier asked what it meant, and the Rama Duri-e commanded them to get ready, for before the day ends, a new war will explode across the whole Encantadia. On the other side of the forest, Cassiopea has finally retrieved the honey that she will need to trap the Bathalumang Haliya. However, she encountered the Bathalumang Ether, who appeared before her and asked why she was holding it and what she will do with it. Defiant, the Hara Duri-e said that she does not need to answer that question to her. When she told her to leave her alone, the Bathaluman warned her to not disrespect her. After summoning her weapon 'Kabilan', Cassiopea was then attacked by Ether and the two fought each other. The two then reached a stalemate when they disarmed each other and proceeded to fight with their skills. The Hara Duri-e tried her best to defend herself from the powerful Bathaluman but she was no match for her. Ether then caught the Hara Duri-e and constricted her using her serpent form, but Cassiopea managed to change her appearance into a bird and escaped the Bathaluman's clutches. After reverting to her true form, Ether realized that Cassiopea's power is getting stronger, which meant that the Hara Duri-e has a strong desire to be a Bathaluman. She then decided that she needs to stop her. In Lireo In the throne room, Sang'gre Alena and Hara Danaya have returned from Etheria, where they were met by Rama Ybrahim and Mashna Muros, whom the latter reported about a scroll waiting for the Hara from Etheria. Danaya was puzzled to hear that from him, asking what does the letter say. The Rama replied to her question, that the Hara of Etheria wanted their presence in a meeting that will happen tomorrow morning, and it is about the trouble that happened in her kingdom. Avria also speculates that the Diwatas may have something to do with it. Alena then thought of Pirena, and it is maybe because of her previous actions. Curious, Ybrahim then asked what does the Hara of Hathoria have to do with it. The next morning, the leaders of Encantadia have made their way to Etheria for the meeting, leaving Muros and Mashna Mayca in the throne room. Moments later, Paopao, Ariana, Muyak arrived and the Binatang Ligaw asked the Mashnas where Danaya and the others went. The Mashna of the Diwatas informed them about it, and they excused themselves from the new keepers. Afterwards, Muyak realized that there are no Sang'gres left to watch over the palace, while Paopao said that they should not worry about it, for it has a barrier from the enemies. What he is concerned about is the Etherians, especially Avria, whom they know to be traitors, and she might do something that will hurt the Diwatas. Ariana then asked the two if they wanted to make sure that the Sang'gres will not be in any harm. The former Lambana asked what was the Punjabwe-a's suggestion, and she replied that they should follow them. Muyak then said that the Sang'gres have powers, but the other two disregarded it, since Mira and Lira have powers as well, but they were still killed. The three then decided to go for their plans. In Etheria In the forest near the palace, the two Haras of Encantadia Danaya and Pirena were still fighting each other. Moments later, Sang'gre Alena arrived and blasted the two, stopping them. She then told the two to halt their argument, and not think of her badly, for they only deserved what they did. Both of them were not thinking properly anymore, and each other is not their enemies, but Etheria. Realizing that her sister's words were right, Danaya apologized to both the Sang'gre and Pirena. However, the Hara of Hathoria refused to take her apologies, but said that Danaya could do what she wanted as Hara of Lireo, but leave her alone to what she wanted to do as a mother who is longing to see her daughter. As Pirena vanished, Alena lamented on how this would start another misunderstanding between them. Danaya then asked where Emre and Cassiopea could be, and if they were successful on returning to Devas. Back inside the palace in the throne room, Asval was hurting from the mark (curse) Cassiopea have given to him and to Hera Andora, when he was notified by the Heran that their Hara is coming. As they turned their attention to Hara Avria, she then told the two that in moments, the Diwatas and the Rama of Sapiro will be arriving for their meeting, and she wanted them to be ready not just to defend her to whatever happens, but also to make sure that no one of them will leave her palace alive in case their talk would not go smoothly. Andora however contemplated, because they cannot defend her from them if she decided to rely on two of them. Asval then said that he will assign some soldiers to hide, but the Hara cut him off, calling him a fool. She angrily told them that if they cannot do anything to stop them, then their soldiers will do the same as well. Avria then said to not worry anymore, for she already have appointed some Etherians to help them. The Heran asked who they were, but the Hara said that she knows them very well, and she will see them later, if the leaders of Encantadia decided to be stubborn. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 40